Lunar
by Jenstone2
Summary: Neilasta Eclipsing... a young Alicorn princess trying to find her way out of a facility. Haze Goodwing... a regular Pegasus trapped in someone else's world. The two mares find each other, but do they know about their second lives? Rated T for violence, MINOR language, and ponies soon fighting to the death.


**This story is all about fantasy. If you don't care about this type of stuff, don't complain to me. Just don't read it if you hate fantasy. **

** I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Minecraft, or Portal.**

* * *

_Cold. Lost. Was she in the snow? _

_All she could remember was the dreaded face of… him… before she fainted. _

_Two arms wrapped around her body, hugging her. _

_"Neily," the figure whispered into her ear. "Are you alright?" _

_"Is anyone there?"_

_"I see you, Neily." _

Neil's eyes jolted open, causing her to tumble off her bed. Her pink, straight mane covered her eyes. Neil quickly brushed them out of her eyes and sighed.

The same dream. Again and again.

"Neil?"

Neil turned to the door. A light blue stallion cracked open the door.

"Her patience is ticking. You must hurry," he said to Neil. Neil nodded, using her Unicorn magic to levitate a comb over to her, and she brushed it through her mane, quickly detangling it.

The stallion nodded, letting Neil get by him.

Neil was a snow white mare, she had sapphire colored eyes, and a light pink mane. Her cutie mark was a simple heart, showing that she was very affectionate towards ponies. She was a princess, but nopony knew her as well as the others. Neil had been locked away in this facility for a while now, being as bored as hell itself.

Neil opened her wings, and the stallion stopped in his tracks.

"Get moving," Neil ordered. "You are no longer any importance to me."

The stallion raised a brow. "Well, your majesty," he explained, "you are not in charge here. It doesn't matter if I don't matter to you, but you know how easily she could execute you. So I'd keep you mouth shut if I were you."

Neil sighed, closing her wings and allowing the stallion to pass. "Fine," Neil groaned.

She hated the facility. Hated hated hated it!

The stallion stopped, putting a hoof up to tell Neil to freeze.

A static sound came from the ceiling, clearing into a voice, "Say your name and sex."

The stallion nodded towards Neil.

"Neilasta Eclipsing," Neil said.

"Age?" the loudspeaker asked.

Neil rolled her eyes. "Don't your files say?" The stallion gave her a glare, and Neil gulped.

"I'm sixteen," Neil said.

The static noise was heard again, before a door automatically opened in front of them.

"Hey dude," Neil said to the stallion.

"Please call me Commander Grim," the stallion ordered. "Not… 'dude.'"

"Fine," Neil said. "'Commander Grim.' What are we doing, anyways? Why does she want to see me? I've been doing the tests… my scores are higher than average… kinda… but I don't understand why she wants to see me so early."

Grim stared at Neil. "Please stop talking. This is not about the testing or your scores. This is the fifteenth year you've been here… so she would like to speak with you. Remember not to interact with the other members in this room. Stay silent and cooperate!"

Neil rolled her eyes.

"Is anyone there?" a voice whispered beside Neil. Neil turned to say something to the voice, but Grim gave her a glare, and she mumbled an apology.

"Please say your number," the loudspeaker said again from the ceiling.

"Two four, three five six two," Neil said. "And if you're wondering, Neilasta Eclipsing."

A static sound was heard, and Grim smirked, putting a hoof on the wall, causing the title beneath Neil to disappear, sending her tumbling below.

"AHH!" Neil screamed, until a diamond platform broke her fall.

_"I've been expecting you…"_

Neil looked up. "You idiot… you're nothing but a moron to bring me here!"

A tentacle grabbed her throat, cutting off her air. _"Say your prayers…"_

Neil gasped the best she could, banging her hoof on the tentacle. "I... S-so-r…y…"

The tentacle released her throat, and coughing, Neil tumbled to the ground.

_"Neilasta… Do you know what day it is?"_

"No…" Neil mumbled, glaring at the mare.

_"You foolish teenager… it's the day of your death. You didn't notice how excited Grim was when he sent you down here?"_

Neil widened her eyes.

_"On your sixteenth birthday last week… you finished your last test. We have no use for you."_

"No!" Neil yelled. "I'm a princess! You can't take my soul like you did for those worthless ponies!"

_"Yes I can. I can just as easily as I did for them. I give you two options now. You can either find your way out in the five minutes I'll give you… or your execution begins now."_

Neil grinned. "And if get out?"

_"Girl… there is no way out." _

"You think. Five minutes starts… now," Neil said, turning and running out the door of the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter… but review and tell me what you think! This will be continued. **


End file.
